


Not even wishful thinking

by riversong_sam



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Gen, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 128Parings/Charaters: BAU team x reader (friendship)Warnings:  angstA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Not even wishful thinking

Penelope sat in the waiting room with the rest of the team. You were in surgery from being shot. The case the team had been working had been brutal, more so then usual leaving you here. Penelope was trying her best to remain positive about you. You would pull through this you just had too.  
A doctor comes out hours later before anyone can go check on your progress again. Even before anyone could ask about you the doctor shook his head. Derek squeezed her arms and she turned into him. You had been her friend, you were supposed to have girls night that weekend with Emily, JJ and herself.   
Now you were gone. Not even her wishful thinking could have stopped your death, could bring you back.


End file.
